Hook, Line, and Sinker
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: It was so obvious to their friends that Bucky and Steve liked each other, for god knows how long. Of course they just maybe need a little push, which Natasha makes sure of, to get them going. And oh, will they be forever grateful for it. Collection of Stucky AU one-shots. Co-Written with Starefirenight!


**Author Note: Hello guys and welcome to 'Hook, Line, and Sinker'! This is something that my best bud,** Starfirenight **, and I came up with while fangirling over Stucky and what not. Nothing new there. We came up with this idea and were like 'oh well, why not write it?' like we always do.**

 **Keep in mind that I didn't write this alone, but** starefirenight **and I worked on this together and spent a good while doing so. Hope you lot enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Captain America, the Avengers, or any of these characters! We only own the idea!**

* * *

 **Hook, Line, and Sinker**

* * *

Steve groaned as he slumped over the desk, letting his head fall down onto the wood with a 'bang!'.

Currently Steve Rogers, a junior at Shield High, was desperately just trying to finish his math homework. It was nine o'clock at night because he had of course procrastinated about doing it. Big mistake. Who even invented math? Math sucked. Steve preferred history, the World War II era being his favorite.

The blonde, not-quite seventeen year old actually didn't mind school all that much. He had a nice group of friends, I mean sure they could drive him crazy sometimes, but he loved them all anyways. Before High School though he had been, still was, best friends with his next door neighbor, James 'Bucky' Barnes. Bucky was actually a year older than Steve, barely, so he was a senior. The two had pretty much grown up together and had been close, still were, but of course their friend groups didn't exactly 'hang out' a lot in school.

Why? Well, to put it simply Steve's friend group was known as the 'nerds'. He himself was a history buff, Sam Wilson was into psychology, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark were both in the math and science clubs, and Thor Odinson was into mythology and poetry. Those types of people didn't generally hang out with Bucky who was on the football team, Natasha Romanov who was the best volleyball player at the school, and Clint Barton who was the best archer on the archery team, or better known as the 'jocks'. Yeah, the two groups didn't often mix, and that didn't even include the class difference between them either.

However the exception to that statement was Steve and Bucky. Sure, in school they didn't hang out much, but outside of school they still did. Quite often, actually. Bucky always drove Steve to school and back, and they would occasionally hang out afterwards. Typically though, the time they talked the most was at night. Their houses were built very close together, and Steve and Bucky's room windows faced each other. Almost every night they would open their windows and just sit there and talk, about anything really.

As fate may have it, Steve of course didn't exactly feel complete friendship for his best friend. Steve was totally in love with Bucky, and Steve knew it too. The way seeing Bucky going on dates or flirting with girls made his blood boil, not to mention the fluttery feeling he always got when Bucky smiled at him or slung an arm around his shoulders. It was all very frustrating. Because of course Bucky didn't like Steve in that way, he was into girls. But no matter how hard he tried, there was always this little sliver of hope that refused to believe the truth.

Pathetic.

Which is why when Steve heard the a 'ping!' against his window he grinned, knowing immediately who it was. And he definitely didn't feel his pulse quickening. Getting up from his desk chair and walking over towards the window, Steve opened it and gave Bucky a disapproving look. "What did you throw at my window this time, Buck?" Steve questioned as he sat in the window seat, leaning back against the wall.

James Barnes, more commonly known to his friends as 'Bucky', was bored out of his mind and completely exhausted. Of course he had the option to turn in early and call it a night, but nine o'clock was way too early for that. Instead, he had a far better idea that involved his best friend and next door neighbor, Steven Grant Rogers.

Ok so maybe Bucky kind of liked Steve, and not in a friendly sense either... Oh who was he kidding, Bucky loved Steve. Was in love with the skinny little kid he had protected, up until a few years ago when Steve had finally grown. Now they were about the same height, Steve a little taller maybe. Even so Bucky still loved the little punk. There was just something about Steve that Bucky was drawn to, but of course Bucky tried to hide it. He tried to keep busy by flirting and dating, but none of it changed the fact that he was in love with his best friend.

The eighteen year old glanced around his room for something that he could toss at his friend's window. He knew that the other hated whenever he did that, but honestly Bucky didn't really care. He couldn't exactly shout at the other, because he didn't want to piss off any of their other neighbors, he's already done that enough.

It took a moment before he spotted an eraser sitting on the desk by his window. He picked it up and opened the window, tossing it and hitting the window across from his. A satisfied smirk was on his lips as his friend opened the window, but soon changed it into a innocent look at the question. "It was just an eraser, nothin broke" Bucky defended himself, leaving the silent 'this time' left unsaid.

Giving Bucky a look, Steve replied "Yeah ok, you're lucky this time." Well maybe the 'this time' wasn't so silent after all...

Chuckling, Bucky shook his head, saying "Love you too, Stevie."

A grin found its way onto Steve's face as he laughed. Those words always made his pulse quicken. "What are you doing anyways, Bucky?"

"Nothin, I'm bored" Bucky shrugged, before leaning forward slightly and placing his hands on either side of the window frame, "What about you?"

With a groan Steve shot a glare towards his desk, answering "My math homework."

"This late?" Bucky questioned, arching his brow, "You really need to get your ass in gear, Rogers."

Scoffing, Steve waived his friend off, retorting "Yeah yeah, I'll get it done, and watch the language, Barnes."

Bucky grinned, chuckling once again, replying "What are you? A 70 year old?"

"You're a jerk" Steve remarked, rolling his eyes playfully.

"And you're a punk" Bucky replied, easily. It was a thing they always did.

Laughing, Steve asked "Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?"

"Nope" Bucky chuckled, popping the 'p' at the end.

Steve shook his head with a sigh. "Oh Bucky, you are truly one of a kind."

"Being normal is overrated" Bucky stated, with his goofy grin that always made the other's stomach flip, "Anyway, you need any help with your math?"

"Did you even pass your Junior year of math?" Steve questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I would have passed, but that damn final is what got me."

Rolling his eyes, Steve retorted "Uh huh, sure. Meaning you were too lazy or chasing after girls to study?" He totally wasn't bitter at that at all.

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head, and not noticing his friend's bitter tone. "Probably both."

With a small smile Steve got up and grabbed his math homework, before sitting back down at his window. "Alright, you can help me. As long as it's done who cares how right it is, it's homework."

"Very true" Bucky agreed, before he also sat in his own window, "What question are you on?"

"Number ten out of fifty" Steve groaned. This absolutely sucked.

"Well damn" Bucky mumbled, shaking his head at that and his friend.

Frowning, Steve grumbled "Shut up."

Chuckling, Bucky started to get up from where he was sitting. "If you're gonna be that way, I guess I won't help you..."

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't need your help" Steve remarked, giving Bucky his best 'puppy eyes'.

"One day, punk, I swear" Bucky muttered, shaking his head. He knew when it came to Steve and his damn eyes there was no way anyone could deny him anything, it was dangerous. "What's the question?"

A grin spread across Steve's as he began reading Bucky the question. They spent almost two hours finishing Steve's homework together. Mainly because they kept getting off topic as they always did when trying to accomplish something, and it was totally all Bucky's fault. Maybe. It's not like they had been flirting or anything... Nope. By the time Steve had finished his homework it was really late and both boys slinked off to bed, minds dwelling on the other even in their dreams.

* * *

In the morning Steve got up and dragged himself out of bed to get ready for school. Once that had been accomplished he grabbed his backpack, said bye to his mom, and waited outside for Bucky so they could go to school. Bucky himself was stumbling down the stairs once he had gotten ready for school. He was still tired from the long conversation he and Steve had until late the night before, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Although it did nearly cause him to throw his alarm clock across his room when it started blaring earlier.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he had told his mother goodbye as he grabbed his keys from the table and his bag before he headed outside to meet up with Steve. He grinned slightly when he saw his friend, he couldn't help it. "Ready?"

"Of course, just waitin on you" Steve replied with a smile.

"Then wait no longer" Bucky said sarcastically, walking over to his car and getting in.

Rolling his eyes, Steve got in the car replying "Geez, and to think you don't have a girlfriend. Can't imagine why."

"Put a cork in it, shrimp" Bucky said, using an old nickname that he had given Steve when they were younger.

Steve frowned, glaring at Bucky. "I thought I grew out of that nickname Bucky, I'm not that thin anymore."

"Sorry, bud, but the nickname stays" the older grinned at the other, before he backed the car out of the driveway and drove them towards the school.

Rolling his eyes, Steve grumbled "And you're still a jerk."

"Come on, Stevo, you still love me" Bucky said, moving his arm to playfully shove the younger's shoulder.

With a sigh, Steve glared at Bucky muttering "For some unfortunate reason, yes."

"Well I feel the love there" Bucky said, before turning his attention back to the road.

"Why do I even hang around you?" Steve asked, giving the other a look.

"Because I'm awesome" Bucky stated, with a slight grin toward him, "Besides, who else woulda stuck up for your skinny ass when we were kids?"

Steve huffed a laugh, replying "You got me there, I probably would've ended up in the hospital on more than one occasion."

Letting out a chuckle, Bucky said "Would've been your fault, Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-back-down-from-a-fight."

"Hey! Once you start running, they'll never let you stop."

"I get that, but sometimes it's better to run than to get your ass handed to you" Bucky replied. It always drove him crazy that Steve, tiny Steve, had gotten himself into so many fights. The brunette always had to come to his friend's rescue, and it killed him to see one of the people he loved most hurt. All thought he will admit that he admired Steve's determination and goodness that kept him standing up to bullies, but he'd never admit it out loud.

Giving Bucky a look, Steve said "Come on, I had most of those guys on the ropes."

"Well it make you happy if I agree?" Bucky asked, pulling the car into the parking lot of the school.

Steve smiled and laughed, saying "Sure, Buck."

"Then fine, I agree" Bucky said.

Shooting Bucky a grin that always made Bucky weak at the knees, Steve got out of the car replying "Thanks a lot, Bucky."

Chuckling, the older shook his head, saying "Don't mention it."

With a laugh Steve retorted "Yeah well, I'll see you after school, Buck, or at least in biology class."

"Alright, see you then" Bucky nodded, turning his car off as he got out. The worst part of the day? Leaving Steve, easily.

Throwing Bucky one last smile that just warmed the brunette to his core, Steve walked off to the front of the school. Steve and Bucky both shared the same biology class, which happened to be their last class of the day. The whole day seemed to drag on forever as all Steve wanted to do was get to biology, Bucky feeling the same. By the time the last period rolled around, Steve was ready for school to be over. Maybe he could hang out with Bucky today. Taking his normal seat behind the older, Steve sat down next to one of his best friends, Sam.

Sam, who was currently looking through a psychology book, looked up when he noticed his friend sitting beside him. "Hey man" he greeted, albeit a bit distractedly.

"Hey Sam" Steve smiled, clapping his friend on the back, "whatcha reading?"

Lifting the front part of the book up to show Steve the cover, Sam answered "Just some psychology book my folks got me."

With a chuckle Steve shook his head, muttering "You can honestly read a psychology textbook for fun?" Even after four years of friendship Steve still had a tough time believing it.

"There's some pretty interesting stuff in here" Sam shrugged with a laugh.

Steve laughed as well, replying "Sure buddy."

"Whatever man" Sam waved off, before turning his attention back to his book. With another chuckle Steve shook his head and turned his attention back to their teacher. Desperately trying not to stare at the brunette in front of him.

Meanwhile Bucky leaned back in his seat, popping his back as he stretched his arms forward. He didn't care too much for what their teacher was going on about. Right now he was too busy thinking. Of course his thoughts always seemed to stray to a similar topic, Steve. He liked to wonder what it would be like, if Steve liked him back. It'd sure be interesting...

"Are you even paying attention, Barnes?" Natasha Romanov asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hearing his last name, Bucky turned his head toward his friend and shrugged. "Not really" he answered, honestly.

Natasha shook her head, but smirked, taunting in a whisper "Why? Thinking about something or, someone, in particular?"

"What?" Bucky asked, playing dumb as if she'd never teased him about this before, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Romanov."

"Oh you know" Natasha started, motioning her head back behind them, "Rogers."

Bucky cleared his throat, replying "I'm not thinking about Steve."

Giving Bucky a look, Natasha remarked "Mhm, sure you're not thinking about Steve, I know you are."

"Think what you want" Bucky told her bitterly, before he turned his head back to their biology teacher. Sure he had been thinking about Steve, but she didn't need to know that. She could never know that. With a smirk Natasha turned back to the front of the class, knowing she had been always was.

"Alright, students we're going to start a new project, but before you get too excited I've picked your partners for you" Miss Hill stated, proceeding to call off the pairs as students groaned.

"...Natasha and Sam, James and Steve..." Miss Hill called, making all four teenagers look at each other as Hill explained the project, "It's due in two weeks, and remember you have to pick one type of genetic disorder, now get with your partners and start planning."

This project didn't sound like something that Bucky was going to like, at all. It sounded like something you would almost do in a health class rather than a biology class, but whatever floated the teacher's boat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all he was paired up with Steve. Actually, maybe this project would be really fun. It totally would be.

Steve wasn't that excited about the project, but his partner was Bucky so he didn't mind that much of course. Just another excuse to spend more time together. He was very ok with that... Sam and Bucky had switched seats so the two groups could work on their projects. "So, I guess its not going to be a project where I secretly hate my partner" Steve remarked, smirking at his friend, "or maybe it is."

Bucky chuckled, giving his friend a look. "We both know you couldn't hate me even if you wanted to, Steve."

"Well you're a jerk, so maybe I could" Steve retorted, shoving the others shoulder playfully.

"You're such a punk" Bucky replied, throwing his arm over the other's shoulders and messing up his hair. Laughing and playfully yelling at Bucky, Steve tried to fight the older's grip.

Natasha smirked in front of them. "You know they totally have a thing, right?" she quietly asked Sam.

Sam turned his head slightly when he heard Bucky laughing, before turning his attention back to Natasha. "I wouldn't doubt it" he agreed.

"But you know they're both too stubborn to do a thing about it" she added matter of factly.

Sam nodded, saying "They really are. Someone needs to do something about it then."

With a hum of agreement, Natasha looked behind her shoulder at the two boys. "Round up your nerd group in the science lab after school, I'll bring Clint and we can make a plan" she stated as the bell rang.

"Stop calling us that and I will" Sam agreed, before standing up and grabbing his stuff.

Natasha just sent a glare in Sam's direction, before calling as she walked off "Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes till what?" Steve asked as he packed his backpack, still shoving at Bucky who was chuckling.

Sam turned to look at his friend, shrugging nonchalantly. "We're just meeting up to discuss more about our project."

Nodding his head, Steve looked over at Bucky, saying "We should probably do the same, Buck."

Bucky nodded, replying "Sure. We can do it at my place, my parents aren't even going to be home until Sunday, my dad has a business meeting and my mom went with him."

"Well I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow" Sam said, before he slipped out of the classroom and headed off to find Thor, Bruce, and Tony. He had a mission.

"Is it just me, or did he seem weird?" Steve asked Bucky as they walked out of the classroom together, slipping on his bag.

Bucky shrugged, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. "I don't know, he did seem kinda weird" he answered honestly.

Shrugging his shoulders as well, Steve stated with a small smile "Well he was talking with Natasha, and she can be kinda, intense."

"It's Nat, doesn't surprise me" Bucky chuckled.

Steve agreed with a laugh, and shoved Bucky with a grin before taking off down the hallway calling "Last one to the car has to do all the work!"

"Get your punk ass back here, Rogers!" Bucky shouted, before he sprinted down the hallway after him. Both of them laughing as they ran towards the parking lot.

* * *

Meanwhile Bruce and Tony were in the science lab, busy performing some experiments. "What exactly is the point in this?" Tony questioned, arching a brow as he watched Bruce mix some chemicals together. It was too much fun to get under his best friend's skin.

"Tony, we went over this about five times already" Bruce grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have?" Tony asked, a slight grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Bruce shoved at Tony muttering "You suck." Just then Sam and Thor walked into the science room. Sam had of course known where to find his other two friends, considering they were constantly performing experiments or solving equations.

Chuckling, Tony glanced up when he heard someone enter the science room. "Hey guys" he greeted when he saw them.

"Greetings" Thor stated, sitting down at the science table in front of Tony and Bruce.

Sam nodded his head, leaning against the table slightly. "Hey."

Suddenly Natasha dragged Clint into the room and over to the others. "Hey nerds" she said with a smirk.

"Barton, Romanov" Tony greeted with a slight nod.

"What's all this about anyway, Tasha?" Clint asked, seeing as Natasha had dragged him here without much of an explanation.

Sitting down, Natasha explained "Well, Sam and I have biology with Steve and Bucky, and we both agreed that something needs to be done about the two."

"They basically spend every second that they're together flirting" Sam added, as he glanced around at the group.

"And they're both too stubborn to do anything about it, so we have to" Natasha concluded, giving everyone a look.

"What do we do then? Lock them in a closet until they admit it?" Tony questioned, as he looked at Natasha exasperatedly.

The volleyball player smirked, retorting "Or if that doesn't work, we could tie them up and lock them in a room."

"Wouldn't that be the same as locking them in a closet, but with rope?" Tony asked, arching a brow.

Natasha glared at him with a straight face. "No." Tony just nodded, because even he had to admit that Natasha could be a pretty scary woman when she wanted to be, which was pretty much all the time.

"Anyway" Sam began, trying to get their attention back on the plan.

Taking the hint, Bruce added "What's our actual plan going to be? Preferably not one of Tony's ideas?"

"That plan would work if we tried" Tony defended, crossing his arms.

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to Clint, asking "Do you have any input here?"

"We could always do a movie night" Clint suggested with a nonchalant shrug.

Nodding his head, Thor said "That's a good idea."

"I say we give it a shot" Sam agreed, before looking at the others, "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a good idea" Bruce responded, Natasha agreeing with him.

Sam glanced at Tony, who nodded, before saying "Alright, it's settled. Movie night it is."

Nodding her head, Natasha asked "When are we going to have it?"

"We could see if we could do it at Bucky's house, his parents won't be home until Sunday, remember?" Clint suggested.

"Oh yeah, and we could ask him if we could come over tonight?" Natasha asked Clint.

"Don't see why he wouldn't agree" the archer told her.

Natasha nodded saying "And we'll tell him to have Steve's nerd friends come too."

"Sounds like a plan" Clint agreed, nodding as well.

Bruce looked at everyone, stating "Well, I guess we'll all see each other tonight?"

"That's what it sounds like" Tony stated, as the others nodded in agreement.

With a final nod, Natasha grabbed Clint and began walking away calling "Bye nerds! See you tonight!"

"Later dorks" Clint said as he was dragged out of the room by his red headed friend.

"And they're gone" Tony said with a gesture of his arms.

"Not surprising" Bruce remarked, continuing on with his experiment.

Sam watched as the two disappeared out of the room before he turned his attention back to his friends. "What are you working on anyway?" he asked Bruce, noticing that he had gone back to some experiment.

"Well I'll tell you" Bruce began, before going off on a rant.

While that whole thing had been going on, Steve and Bucky were busy 'working' on their project. By working I mean completely goofing off and flirting with each other while their project stuff was spread all around them. "Bucky, I think we strayed off topic again" Steve chuckled, almost falling off Bucky's bed from when he was laughing too hard.

Laughing, Bucky shook his head, replying "That's nothing new."

"We're never going to get any of this done, why would Miss Hill make us partners?" Steve questioned, looking over at the older.

"Because she has no idea what we're like outside of class."

With a nod Steve replied "That's probably true, we don't talk much in school." A bit of sadness creeping into his tone.

"Pretty much" Bucky agreed, feeling a stab of guilt at the words, "At least that means we get to work on projects together even though we won't get anything done."

Grinning, Steve pushed Bucky playfully saying "Got that right, jerk."

Shaking his head, Bucky reached over and pulled Steve into a headlock, replying "Punk."

"Hey!" Steve protested, struggling to get out of the older's grip.

Bucky laughed, messing the other's hair up and not letting him go. "Struggling only makes it worse."

Prying Bucky's arm off of him with a bit of difficulty, Steve turned and grabbed Bucky. He rolled them over and pinned the brunette down to the bed with a smirk, stating "Look who's stuck now."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky looked up at his best friend. "I guess it's only fair."

"See if we were younger I wouldn't be able to do this" Steve stated, pressing Bucky's pinned wrists firmer into the mattress.

"You know, I actually miss the younger you" Bucky commented with a slight grin, "He was less of a punk."

Steve shook his head, saying "The younger me would have died of an asthma attack by now, and you've always been a jerk."

"I see your point there" Bucky replied. With a chuckle Steve let go of Bucky's wrists and flopped down on top of the older.

Bucky arched an eyebrow at that, asking "Do I look like a pillow to you?"

"Hmm" Steve hummed, poking Bucky's well defined chest, "well you're soft and squishy like a pillow."

"You know" Bucky started, flicking Steve's nose, "I can kick you out at anytime, right?"

Worming his head under Bucky's chin, Steve sighed "I know, but you love me too much."

Shaking his head, Bucky moved his arms to wrap around the other, muttering "You're lucky." You have no idea how much I love you.

"Why?" Steve questioned coyly from Bucky's neck, trying to hide his grin.

"Because if I didn't, I would've kicked you out a long time ago" Bucky replied, both of them knowing that Bucky would never kick Steve out for anything.

Steve chuckled and pulled back slightly to look down at Bucky, saying "Guess I am lucky, but you know so are you. I deal with all of your jerkiness."

"Funny" Bucky said, shoving the younger's shoulder slightly.

Chuckling, Steve wrapped his arms around the older's chest and continued to snuggle into the fabric of his shirt and the muscle beneath. "I'm too lazy to get up."

Shaking his head, Bucky laughed quietly and used one hand to rub the other's back. "Good thing I have no plans then."

"Mhm, that is good because you really are comfy" Steve muttered, letting out a sigh of contentment. He'd never admit it out loud, but Steve loved these moments. When Bucky would allow him to get closer than he really should, to enjoy the contact of having someone so close. What the blonde didn't know was that the other felt the exact same.

"Just don't fall asleep on me."

Steve laughed, replying "No promises."

Shaking his head, Bucky said "Don't forget about our project, Mr. I-want-to-cuddle."

"But I want to cuddle" Steve whined with a secretive smile.

Pretending to sigh in annoyance, Bucky replied "Fine, but we're working on it tomorrow." Although it wasn't very convincing, considering he was grinning too, could be heard in his voice.

"Deal" Steve agreed, letting out another small sigh, "but for now, cuddles."

"Half the time I think you're half koala or something" Bucky muttered, hands still running up and down the other' back.

With a huff, Steve pinched Bucky retorting "Whatever, I know you like cuddles."

Bucky jumped slightly when the other pinched him and huffed out a laugh. "I never said I didn't, you just remind me of a koala."

"So I'm cute like a koala too?" Steve questioned with a grin.

"Sure" Bucky answered, playfully rolled his eyes. Absolutely.

With a fake gasp, Steve cried "You do think I'm cute! Ha, I knew it!"

"You're such a dork."

Steve grinned and looked down at the chuckling Bucky, replying "But apparently I'm a cute dork."

"If it helps you sleep at night" Bucky replied, looking up at him.

Placing a hand over his heart, Steve muttered "Ow, that really hurt me, Buck."

Bucky rolled his eyes, replying "You're so over dramatic."

"That's what happens when someone hangs around you too much" Steve retorted.

"I am not over dramatic" Bucky shot back.

Sitting up further, Steve gave the older a look, commenting "Uh huh, suuure you're not, James, and I have five girlfriends."

Bucky scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the younger male. "Shut up."

"Make me" the younger retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Real mature, Rogers" Bucky rolled his eyes again before he pinched the blonde's tongue between his fingers.

Huffing, Steve crossed his arms, saying, or at least attempting to, "Oh ywah, like thith ith matuh."

Laughing, Bucky grinned, replying "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that." With a roll of his eyes, Steve bit Bucky's fingers that were holding his tongue.

"Shit!" Bucky shouted, jerking his hand away from the other's mouth, "Did you seriously just bite me?!"

With a smirk, Steve shrugged coyly. "I dunno, did I?" Narrowing his eyes at the other, Bucky shoved his shoulder.

Steve laughed, saying "Well you were the one holding my tongue, so."

"Then don' stick it out at me then."

"I'll stop sticking my tongue out at you when you stop being a jerk" Steve stated.

"Yeah, and I'll stop being a jerk when you stop being a punk" Bucky replied easily.

Steve rolled his eyes, saying "I don't even know what makes me a punk."

"You just are" Bucky stated, before he smirked and flipped them over so that he was pinning Steve down instead, "And the tables have turned."

Pouting, Steve looked up at the older muttering "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair" Bucky chuckled.

The younger huffed, saying "Don't you have like something else to do? Like a date perhaps?"

"No, actually I don't" Bucky answered.

Sighing, Steve muttered "First time for everything I guess." Really not trying to sound angry or jealous, and totally failing. Generally speaking, Bucky usually had a lot of dates. I mean, he was on the football team, was handsome, and he was just a really amazing guy overall. Sure Steve could pretend it didn't bother him, but it kinda did, maybe, a little, ok, a lot.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky glanced down at his friend and said "Maybe I wanted to spend the weekend with my best friend. Is that a crime?"

Eyes narrowing a bit, Steve asked "I thought Natasha or Clint was your best friend?"

"Come on, Stevie, we both know you're my best friend" Bucky answered, leaving the 'and more' part unsaid.

"Oh really?" Steve replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to prove it or something?" Bucky asked with a small frown.

The blonde eyed Bucky for a moment, before shrugging. "Sure."

Bucky rose a brow, asking "What do you want me to do to prove it? Want me to kiss you or something?" A grin formed on the older's face as he looked down at his best friend's wide eyes.

"W-What?" Steve stammered, feeling his face begin to turn a pink. Yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes he wanted Bucky to kiss him. More than anything.

Chuckling, Bucky shook his head, saying "Dude, calm down, I was joking." Well, he was partly kidding, not really, ok, not at all. All he had wanted to do for years was kiss Steve.

"Yeah, yeah you were kidding" Steve muttered, mostly to himself, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Steve rose an eyebrow, questioning "Well, which is it then?"

"Guess you'll have to figure that out" Bucky answered, leaning down slightly closer to the other.

"And how do I do that?"

Bucky shrugged, replying "You're a smart guy, you'll figure something out."

Neither realized that Bucky was slowly moving closer to Steve. Their gazes flickered between eyes and lips, feeling their pulses race. Finally the brunette was close enough that they could feel the breath of the other fan across their faces. Opening his mouth to respond, the words died in Steve's throat when the sound of a ringing phone filled the room. Staying there for a moment, Bucky sighed and rolled off of the other as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table, checking the caller ID to see that it was Natasha calling.

While Bucky rolled away, Steve tried to catch his breath. For a moment he wondered if he'd get an asthma attack, even though he hasn't had one in forever. Was, was Bucky going to kiss him? That's what it looked like, but Steve wasn't sure. Dear god he hoped that's what had almost happened. Of course though someone had to call at that exact moment. With a sigh he shook his head at himself, and tried to think of something else.

"Yeah?" the brunette answered, rubbing one of his temples. He had almost kissed Steve. Did he even want Bucky to kiss him?

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Natasha asked, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Not really" Bucky replied, shooting Steve a quick, nervous glance who had his eyes closed, "What's up?"

Natasha smiled over at Clint who was sitting next to her, asking "Mind if Clint and I come over tonight? We could watch a movie or something?"

Bucky looked over at Steve who had opened his eyes and looked right back, before replying "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Just call this time before you show up."

Rolling her eyes, Natasha said "Whatever floats your boat, Barnes. Oh, and why don't you have Steve and his little nerds over too? I bet you Rogers would appreciate that."

"Don't see why we couldn't, I'll ask him now" Bucky answered, nodding his head and not catching the mischievous hint in his friend's voice.

"Ask who what now?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Bucky moved his phone away from his ear, saying "Nat and Clint are comin over for a movie and wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to join us."

Taken aback, Steve repeated "Natasha, and Clint, want my friends and I, here, with all of you?"

"Don't sound so surprised" Bucky told him, before shrugging, "Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Uh sure, sounds fun" Steve answered, face reddening a bit. For once he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend more time with Bucky.

"Great" Bucky said with a grin, before he moved his phone back to his ear, "Steve's in." Maybe he was a bit too excited.

Natasha grinned over at Clint saying "Ok cool, tell him to text his friends and we'll all be there at about seven."

"Sounds good, I'll tell him" Bucky replied.

"Alright, see ya later Barnes" Natasha stated before hanging up, and giving Clint a high five.

Bucky turned his phone off and put it back down on the table, before turning to look back at Steve. "This'll be fun."

Giving Bucky a look, Steve asked "Will it really?"

"It'll probably be a disaster, but oh well" Bucky answered honestly with a shrug.

Steve laughed, saying "If it is a disaster, just blame Tony, that's what we all do."

"I believe that."

Smiling slightly, Steve sat up and grabbed one of the books commenting "Well, might as well at least start on the project before everyone gets here." Choosing to ignore what had just happened before the phone call, and ignoring the awkward tension that had seemed to fill the room.

With a groan Bucky flopped down on his bed as he looked at the other. "Ugh... fine." All Steve did was smile to himself as he flipped over the page in his book.

* * *

A few hours later, Steve and Bucky were both sitting in the older's living room. They were waiting for everyone else to show up. Steve was still confused from earlier, but he tried to push that down and just enjoy some time with his best friend. Which actually didn't seem as hard as he had thought. "Bucky, I swear if you don't stop calling me a shrimp I'm going to punch you" Steve threatened, shoving the brunette's shoulder.

Laughing, Bucky wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders. "You wouldn't" he grinned.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve slumped against Bucky muttering "Yeah yeah, for some reason."

Shaking his head, Bucky replied "I won't question it."

"Jerk" Steve mumbled with a slight grin.

Grinning, Bucky said "Punk." Steve couldn't help but chuckle, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder. The brunette laughed along with his best friend, and rested his head on top of the other's. Both of them ignoring the jump in their pulses.

A knock on the door interrupted their laughter as they heard the front door open, followed by Natasha calling "Barnes, I'm here!"

"Oh joy" Bucky said sarcastically with a slight laugh as he looked up to see his friend coming into the house.

The redhead smirked to herself as she took in the other's position, but didn't say anything. "How are you two today?" she asked as she dropped down onto the couch.

Chuckling, Bucky shook his head, replying "Enjoying the peace and quiet before you guys show up."

"Watch it, Barnes" Natasha stated with a small smile.

Bucky only laughed in reply. Before anyone could say anything more there was a quick, single knock at the door. Not giving Bucky the chance to get up, the door opened and Clint walked into the house followed by Steve's friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey Barton, and nerds" Natasha greeted with a smirk. They had agreed that Clint would pick the others up.

"Do you ever knock?" Bucky asked, glancing over at his friend.

Shaking his head, Clint dropped on the couch beside of Natasha. "Nope."

The two laughed and Steve shook his head with a small smile, looking over at his friends saying "Hey everybody."

"Hey man" Sam greeted, while Tony just nodded his head.

"Hello" Thor waved, Bruce waving as well.

"So, did anyone decide on a movie?" Clint asked as everyone got settled into a spot.

Steve looked over at Bucky, commenting "I don't think so."

"Apparently not" Bucky answered with a shrug.

Shaking his head, Steve sat up and pushed Bucky saying "Well go choose!"

Rolling his eyes, Bucky laughed as he got up. "Fine" he said, walking over to the movie shelf by the TV.

"Preferably not something boring" Natasha added.

"I know, Tasha" Bucky said, looking through the movies, "Any requests?"

"Not really" Bruce stated with a shrug.

"Then it'll be a surprise" Bucky said, grabbing a random DVD case from the shelf and walked over to put into the DVD player.

Steve settled into the couch as Bucky sat back down, and the blonde said "Hopefully it's not some horrible movie, like most of the ones you own."

"Don't judge" Bucky said as he glanced over at his friend.

Shoving Bucky playfully, Steve replied "I think we're already past that, Buck."

With a laugh, Bucky shook his head, replying "Yeah, yeah." Chuckling, Steve turned his attention to the movie. Bucky threw his arm over the back of the couch, pressing the play button on the remote when the title screen came on, 'Clash Of The Titans'.

"I approve of your movie selection" Thor stated with a nod.

"It's a good movie" Bucky agreed.

Shrugging, Steve replied "Never seen it."

"I swear, Stevie, sometimes I think you've been sheltered all your life" Bucky joked, looking over at the other.

Steve shot Bucky a glare, asking "And whose fault would that be? Mr-let's-follow-Steve-around-everywhere."

"If you didn't have to take every opportunity to get your ass kicked, I wouldn't have had to" Bucky shot back. This argument was something that was almost constantly brought up between the two, and it was getting a little old.

Crossing his arms, Steve questioned "Who ever said you had to help me?"

Bucky arched a brow, replying "You're right, I could've just left you."

"Then why didn't you?" Steve asked, uncrossing his arms and looking over at his friend. It was something Steve always wondered, and always asked. Everyone else was pointedly ignoring what was happening, watching the screen in silence, but still listening.

"One, you're my best friend" Bucky started to answer, shaking his head at the younger male, "And two, I'm not cruel enough to leave you to get your ass handed to you." And I love you more than anything.

Slightly tilting his head back to consider Bucky, Steve shrugged and turned back to the movie saying "I guess." Shaking his head, Bucky dropped his arm off the couch's back and around his friend's shoulders as he turned back to the TV. With a sigh Steve leaned into Bucky's strong body. Bucky smiled slightly, keeping his attention on the movie as his grip tightened and pulled Steve closer. Everyone else quietly watched the display, smiling to themselves. So far, the plan was successful.

After about half an hour into the movie, Clint asked "Does anyone else feel up for some pizza?" This was also part of the plan.

Natasha looked over at Clint, and immediately smirked. "Yeah I could, what about you Sam?"

Sam nodded, replying "Sounds good."

"Well come on nerds, let's go" Natasha stated, dragging Clint with her as she stood up.

Sam stood up with his friends just as Bucky asked "Does it really take six people to go get a pizza?"

"Yes" Natasha stated, before ushering everybody out the door, "see you in about forty five minutes."

"And they're gone" Bucky commented, just as Natasha closed the door once everyone was out.

Looking over at Bucky, Steve questioned "What was that all about?" By now Steve was all cuddled up to Bucky, and both of the older's arms were wrapped around the younger's waist.

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Bucky said "I have no idea."

Steve chuckled and rested his chin on Bucky's shoulder, muttering "Maybe we're just really boring."

"They just don't understand us" Bucky said, turning his head to look at the other.

A smile found its way to Steve's lips, and he replied "Buck, even I don't understand us." Are we more than friends?

Chuckling, Bucky said "Yeah, I have to agree there."

Steve felt his face heat up when he realized how close they were. "Although, it's probably because you're so weird."

Bucky scoffed, muttering "Like you're any better." He had also realized how close the two of them were, and felt a blush creep across his face.

"At least I'm not a jerk" Steve mumbled, not noticing that they were slowly moving closer.

"True, but you're still a punk" Bucky retorted affectionately.

"Well, do you at least like punks?" Steve asked, feeling the warm breath of the other fanning across his face.

"I like you, don't I?" Bucky answered.

Raising an eyebrow, Steve questioned coyly "You do? Huh?"

Chuckling, Bucky replied "Yeah, I do actually." A lot more than you know.

Steve smirked, his arms coming up to wrap around the other's neck. "Well, maybe I like you too."

Arching a brow himself, Bucky asked "Do you now?"

"Maybe, guess you'll just have to find out."

"I guess I will" Bucky replied, his voice low.

Eyes darting down, Steve looked at Bucky's lips before flicking his gaze back up to the other's eyes. Bucky, deciding to throw all caution to the wind, leant toward the rest of the way and caught the other's lips in a kiss. At first, Steve's eyes widened and his body tensed. When his brain finally processed what was happening, his eyes fell closed as he kissed the other back.

Bucky's arms tightened around the other's waist, and pulled the blonde closer. He really didn't expect the other to kiss him back, he had thought that the other would push him away, but that was not the case apparently. Not that he was complaining or anything. It was taking Bucky a moment to really comprehend that what was actually happening right now. He was kissing Steve fucking Rogers, his best friend. He would never deny that it was something he had always wanted to do, but it wasn't like he would ever admit out loud, well to anyone besides Steve that is. Definitely not complaining.

Hands moving upwards, Steve's fingers threaded themselves through Bucky's hair. It was hard for him to believe this was happening. Bucky was kissing him, Bucky was kissing him. I mean, that had to be probably one of the things Steve had wanted for so long, but had written it off as something he would never get. He was lucky just to have someone like Bucky as a friend, and he hadn't wanted to place their friendship on the line just because of his stupid crush. But apparently the feeling was mutual.

Finally lack of oxygen forced them to pull apart, and Steve tried to catch his breath as leant his forehead against the others. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both searching the other's eyes. "I think I figured out whether you wanted to kiss me or not" Steve stated with a grin, the first thing that came to his mind.

Grinning as well, Bucky chuckled as he looked at the other and asked "Did you now?"

"Well you know, considering you just did kiss me, I'd say yes, I did" Steve replied.

"Yeah, that is true."

Steve shook his head, face turning a bit more serious as he asked quietly "How long?"

Bucky lifted his shoulders in a shrug, replying "I don't know how long exactly, but it's been for a while."

A bright smile spread across Steve's face, saying "Me too, probably the first time you saved my ass from all the bigger kids."

Bucky chuckled, replying "Someone had to save that ass a yours."

"Well then you must like it quite a lot" Steve teased.

"You caught me, your ass is the only reason I like you" Bucky joked.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Steve pushed Bucky's shoulder remarking "You're a jerk."

Grinning and laughing, Bucky pulled the other closer to him. "Love you too."

Steve felt his heartbeat pick up, and he pressed a quick kiss to Bucky's lips after mumbling "I do love you though, Bucky."

Bucky kissed him back, smiling and saying "Glad to hear that, because obviously I love you too."

"Does that mean we're like, a thing?" Steve asked, cheeks flushing.

"We could be" Bucky replied, before adding hastily with a flush, "If you want."

Pulling back slightly, Steve turned away muttering "I want to be, but I'd understand if you didn't want to be, I don't really have much to offer."

"Steve," Bucky started, putting his hand on the other's cheek and moving his head to look at him, "I could care less about what you had to 'offer', even though you do have a lot to offer, because I like you. Hell, I love you Steve, for who you are. Yeah, I want to be with you, but I wanna make sure that's what you want too."

Steve studied Bucky for a moment, before leaning forward to kiss the other. "It's all I've ever wanted."

Smiling, Bucky kissed the other back as he muttered "Good."

With a smile, Steve dragged Bucky closer as the kiss deepened. As Bucky kissed him, he slid the hand that was on his cheek to his shoulder and gripped the upper part of his arm. One arm wound around Bucky's neck, Steve moved the other to wind around the older's waist. Steve had never really kissed anybody before, and he just hoped he wasn't making a fool out of himself. With the hand that he had on his waist, Bucky dragged the other closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Bucky's tongue prodded at Steve's sealed lips, and hesitantly he opened them. A groan escapes Steve's lips as their tongues slid together, Bucky echoing the sound.

"Huh, so that's why you were always saving Roger's ass, Barnes, because you love it" Natasha stated. The group had been standing in the doorway, watching the scene unfold before their eyes before Natasha just couldn't resist herself anymore. Besides, nobody really wanted to watch the two making out anyways,

Hearing his friend's voice, Bucky jerked his head back since he was unaware that the other's had been standing in the doorway. The comment was the reason he pulled back, he could care less if they caught him making out with the guy he loved. Steve did the same thing, and he felt his face heat up as he glanced behind himself. "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Oh, you know, not long" Clint replied, doing his best to hide the smirk that threatened to form on his lips.

Natasha shook her head, saying "We leave for thirty minutes, and we come back to you two making out?"

Bucky lifted his shoulders in a shrug, replying "What's your point?"

"Nothing" Natasha shrugged, smirking at the others, "it just proves that I'm right."

"I take it that you're right a lot then?" Tony asked.

Rolling his eyes at the smirking group by the door, Bucky said "If you all don't shut up, I'm gonna kick you out."

"Why, so you and Rogers can have more alone time?" Natasha asked, having way too much fun with this.

"Okay, that's it" Bucky said, standing up off the couch before he proceeded to push Natasha and Clint out the door, "You're leaving."

Natasha made a small sound of protest stating "But Barnes-"

"Come on man" Clint said.

Shaking his head, Bucky said "Everyone out!" As he ushered everyone out of his house, ignoring their protests and offers of pizza. Fuck pizza.

Steve just waved everyone goodbye from his seat on the couch, a smile of amusement spread across his lips. Once he made sure that everyone was out of his house, Bucky shut the door and fell back on the couch beside of Steve. "So, 'alone time' huh?" Steve questioned with a slight grin, looking over at his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Huh, that's a new thought, he kind of liked it.

"There's that, but they were starting to annoy me" Bucky answered. A small laugh escaped Steve before he shook his head.

Bucky chuckled, dropping his head onto the other's shoulder. "You have a problem with that?"

"Hmm, not really, as long as I get to kiss you again" Steve replied with a smirk.

"I won't object to that" Bucky said, grinning. With a smile Steve cupped Bucky's chin and brought his lips to his own.

Bucky draped his arm over the other's shoulders as he kissed him back. Shifting slightly, Steve's fingers tangled in the older's hair. Bucky moved his other arm to wrap around Steve's waist and dragged him closer. Allowing himself to be pulled closer, Steve broke their kiss to trail more down the other's neck. A groan escaped through his lips as Bucky felt the younger's lips against his neck. Smirking, Steve gently bit the skin as he moved to straddle Bucky's lap.

"God, Steve" Bucky groaned, running his hand up the other's back.

Pulling back slightly to look the other in the eye, Steve asked "Yes?"

"You're killing me."

Slightly tilting his head to the side, Steve commented slyly "I'm killing you? Well, I guess if you want me to stop..."

Bucky pinched Steve's side, shaking his head as he said "Don't you dare."

Grinning, Steve leant forward and nibbled on Bucky's earlobe murmuring "Whatever you want."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky placed a hand on the back of the other's neck and dragged him into a kiss. Steve chuckled as he kissed Bucky back, deepening the kiss. Bucky moved his hands down to Steve's waist, sliding his hands up the back of his shirt. A moan escaped Steve's lips as his own hands slipped underneath the front of Bucky's shirt, making the brunette groan against his lips.

"Bucky" Steve panted against the other's mouth.

"Yeah?" Bucky asked breathlessly as he started kissing the younger's jawline.

Slightly tilting his head to the side, Steve smirked, saying "You're killing me."

Chuckling, Bucky muttered "Am I now?"

"Yess."

"Mmm, that's the plan" Bucky chuckled, kissing down his jawline to his neck.

Bucky nipped at the skin of his neck. Groaning, Steve's hands moved upwards to remove Bucky's shirt. Bucky pulled back to allow Steve to remove it. Quickly pulling off the older's shirt, Steve flung it carelessly behind them. Examining the exposed skin, Steve trailed a hand down his abdomen and leant down to kiss at Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky let his hands travel around and up Steve's chest, allowing his nails to scrape over the skin. Moaning at the sensation, Steve bit down on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky groaned at that as he moved his hands down to grip the hem of Steve's shirt and started to tug it off. Pulling back slightly, Steve allowed Bucky to take his shirt off.

Bucky pulled the shirt over the younger's head and threw it somewhere in the living room. He took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him as he trailed a hand up Steve's chest. Steve felt a flush spread from his cheeks and down across his shoulders as he buried his face into the crook of the older's neck. Holding back a laugh, Bucky asked "Something wrong?"

"Shut up" Steve muttered. Bucky chuckled, pressing a kiss to Steve's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" the younger asked with a small frown.

"Nothing."

Placing a kiss to Bucky's neck, Steve mumbled "I just don't like taking my shirt off."

"How come?" Bucky asked, lightly scratching his nail along the muscle, "You look good without it."

Steve shrugged, saying "I used to be so thin and sickly, sure I may be better now but I still don't like it."

"You look beautiful baby. Besides it doesn't matter what you look like, Steve, it's what's on the inside that matters" Bucky told him, pressing his lips to the other's temple.

Pulling back slightly, Steve questioned "Would you still love me if I was still thin like when we were younger?"

Bucky looked into Steve's blue eyes, answering "I don't care what you look like, I love you for you, not what you look like."

"I love you" Steve replied, leaning forward and taking Bucky's lips in his own.

"Love you too" Bucky muttered, smiling as he kissed him back.

Dragging Bucky closer, Steve deepened the kiss as his arms wound around Bucky's neck. The older wrapped his arms around Steve's waist as his tongue brushed the other's, both moaning. Breaking the kiss to trail his lips down Bucky's neck, Steve began kissing at Bucky's chest. Bucky let out a groan as the other did so.

"You're beautiful" the younger murmured.

"You're not too bad yourself" Bucky muttered, letting his head fall back on the couch as he ran his hands up the younger's sides.

A light chuckle escaped Steve's lips as he questioned "Oh really?"

"No, you're hideous actually" Bucky answered in a sarcastic tone.

Rolling his eyes, Steve pulled back and shot Bucky a glare. "Well if I'm so hideous I guess I'll just go then" the younger began, moving to get off of Bucky.

"No, you're not going anywhere" Bucky said, grabbing Steve's waist and pulling him back down, "You're fucking gorgeous, okay?"

Steve chuckled, questioning "Oh I am, am I? How can I believe you?"

"I can think of a few ways to show you" Bucky smirked.

Raising an eyebrow, Steve asked "Oh really? Care to share your ideas?"

"Where would the fun in telling you be?" Bucky asked, lowering his head to press kisses to the other's neck.

"Hmm" Steve hummed, a grin spreading across his face, "well since you can't tell me, you could show me."

Chuckling against his skin, Bucky muttered "I can do that."

Steve smiled mischievously, asking "What time are your parents getting home again?"

"Not until Sunday" Bucky answered, pulling back to look at Steve.

"Sunday, huh?" Steve repeated, a small smile forming on his lips, "So, you need any company while they're gone?"

"I could use some" Bucky replied, biting his lip to try and contain his grin.

"Good, cuz I'd kind of like to see what exactly you were thinking earlier" Steve stated with a raised eyebrow.

Bucky grinned broadly. "Well, we've got all weekend for you to find out."

"That's true, care to give me a preview?"

"I think I can do that" the older replied as he turned to lay the younger on his back on the couch, resting between the blonde's spread legs.

Capturing his lips into another kiss, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck as the brunette kissed back. Bucky rested on his forearms on either side of Steve's head to keep himself up, before dragging his lips from Steve's to the other's jawline and neck. Hands sliding down to grip Bucky's bare shoulders, Steve groaned as the other bit at the skin of his neck followed by his tongue.

"You like that?" Bucky asked huskily, biting and kissing at the skin of his neck.

"Yess" Steve hissed, nails scratching down the other's back. A groan left the older's lips, and he retorted with sucking a mark into the blonde's neck.

Steve couldn't help but moan as he dragged Bucky up for another kiss. Quickly it deepened as their tongues slid together, Bucky dragging his blunt nails over one of Steve's nipples. Breaking the kiss, the older trailed his lips down to Steve's chest. A moan escaped Steve's lips as Bucky's tongue found one of his nipples, making his back arch and hips roll. Both of them moaned at the friction, and the older couldn't help but roll his own hips.

Immediately they built up a rhythm of thrusting against each other, both moaning as they kissed hungrily and sloppily. Panting, Bucky stilled his hips enough to fumble with the button of Steve's jeans. Steve got the hint and began working at Bucky's pants. After a bit more fumbling, muttered curses, and quiet chuckles they both were finally free of their jeans. Hands moving down Bucky's sides, Steve gripped the older's hips and dragged them down to meet his own.

Once again they began grinding against each other, both moaning at how much better it felt without their jeans in the way. However the older couldn't help but think what it would feel like without any clothing at all, and the thought made him shudder. Moving down to lick the outer shell of the younger's ear, Bucky snagged a finger into the waistband of Steve's boxers. "May I?" he questioned, nibbling on the other's earlobe.

Nodding his head, Steve gripped the other's boxers as well and said "Yours too." Bucky grinned as he quickly divested the other of his underwear and tossed them behind him, Bucky's own quickly following. Again their hips ground and rolled against each other's as their hands roamed over the newly exposed skin. All of their noises swallowed by the other as they shared deep kiss after deep kiss, lips swelling and turning an angry red.

Eventually one of Bucky's hands found its way to the two erections trapped between their slick bodies. Grabbing both in a hand, the older began pumping them making both moan. It didn't take long after that before both of them came. Steve clutching onto Bucky as he spilled himself with a cry of the brunette's name on his lips, Bucky himself doing the same as he choked out a broken 'Steve' and flopped down on top of the other after they had finished. Both of them panted as they tried to catch their breath, basking in the glow of post-climax.

Bucky shifted after a few minutes, but only to grab the box of tissues off of the table by the sofa. Cleaning up the mess in between them quickly, he just set the tissues on the table before he buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck, mumbling "That was amazing."

All Steve could do was hum in agreement, still coming down from his high. His hands tracing the muscles in the other's back and sides as Bucky smiled. They laid in comfortable silence for a while, before Steve sighed softly and a sudden thought came to mind. "Hey Bucky, do you think everybody came over on purpose?"

Lifting his head to look at Steve, Bucky arched a brow asking "What do you mean?"

"Like, everybody wanted us to spend more time together so we'd get together" Steve explained, looking down at Bucky.

"I wouldn't put it past them" Bucky replied with a small smile.

Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to Bucky's temple saying "Looks like we'll have to thank them."

Chuckling, Bucky nodded. "Guess we will."

"But for now" Steve sighed, pulling Bucky closer, "cuddles." Shaking his head, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and buried his face in his neck again.

"Oh I know you like cuddles, Buck" Steve said, resting his head on top of the other's.

"With you, sure."

Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to the other's forehead, murmuring "I love you."

Bucky smiled back, saying "Love you too."

They spent most of the night like that, curled up together on the couch at first and then in Bucky's bedroom. Lazy kisses and 'I love you's' exchanged as they cuddled underneath the sheets of the older's bed. Both of them were beyond happy that they finally could call the other their own, considering it was only something that they could dream of. It was an indescribable feeling. Eventually they drifted off into sweet dreams, still wrapped up in each other's arms. Really though Steve wasn't kidding, they would have to thank their friends. Even though it would make Natasha right, again. Who were they kidding? Her plans always worked.

Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Bucky, Clint, Sam, Tony, original story idea-CrazyTimesAMillion**

 **Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Miss Hill, sexy scenes (as always), settings-starfirenight**

* * *

 **Author Note: Hope you guys enjoyed! There will be more of this, eventually!**


End file.
